1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to Articles for Decoration and Amusement, specifically a fortune used as a party favor, confetti, garnish, table setting, gift, or other novel applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the Philippine Islands charms are placed inside a wedding cake. The charms are made of plastic and painted gold. When the charm comes in direct contact with food a potential problem of food contamination exist. Another problem of a potential chocking hazard exist with the presence of the plastic charm laying loose inside the cake. In another application as a novelty in a candle, the problem of retrieving a hot object from a burning candle exists.